My Love the Dark Lord
by midnightangelofhate
Summary: A young woman becomes the wife of the Dark Lord, but when the Order gets involved how will she survive? Read on to find out. It is a V/OFC and another surprise pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. I do own the character Kristal and if you want to borrow her just ask me.

Author's note: this story contains brief mention of male slash (just the tiniest bit) Also don't flame me for pairing my character with the evil of all evil, I did it because I felt like it. Deal with it

**My Love, the Dark Lord**

The Dark Lord had desired her the first time that he had seen her, even though she was of muggle-birth. It was that desire that made him want her for his own. Her beauty was incomparable with anyone that he had known. That was why she was more important to him as more than one of his death-eaters or one of his personal slaves. He had first beheld her beauty as he was out about one night looking for a little fun and he had pasted her by on the street. Even since then he had dreamed about her every night and had fantasized about her in his waking moments. She wore a white cotton dress with mid-length sleeves with a slight v-neck that fell to just past her knees. The dress skimmed her full curves gently and pulled away hiding the not so graceful parts of her body. Her feet were adorned with slippers the color of a raven. He had taken notice of her black walnut hair pulled back into a ponytail that really expressed her high-cheek bones. She had a pale ivory complexion that wasn't completely flawless and some blue-gray eyes that were well-hidden behind a pair of glasses.

That had been almost a year ago and since then he had brought her to live with him. He had managed to keep her secret from all of his death-eaters.

The Dark Lord awoke slowly from his slumber and found it to be night again. As he allowed his eyes to adjust to the surroundings; he noticed someone asleep beside him, they awoke as he was startled. He stared into the eyes of his beloved, she smiled up at him as she snuggled up to him. He felt himself harden as she moved closer to him and his arms automatically found their way to her waist, pulling her closer to him. As he bent and touched his lips to hers, he heard her moan in reply.

She pulled out of the kiss and spoke, "My lord, do you wish for me to pleasure you at this time?" Her hand fell to his groin and slowly began to massage him.

He placed a kiss on her cheek before speaking, "Kristal; my love, I request that only of my slaves and my death-eaters call me that. While my enemies call me other things, I wish for you to call me by my true name. The name few have referred to me since my youth. I wish for you to call me by the name Tom. I wish to offer you true pleasure, for today will be the last we shall see each other for awhile. That is because I am sending you to Hogwarts because I trust you to report to me every thing that Dumbledore is planning. I know that I can trust you, while I can't very well trust my death-eaters not to screw up. Dumbledore himself sent you a letter at your other address. You will be placed with the sixth years, even though you are much older than them. I will send you to get your supplies in a few days as the term draws closer. Make sure you buy an owl to write to me and make sure to use our code in case someone send come across the letter. During the term, I will sometimes call for you and you will know to come to me when you feel your mark burning as if it's on fire. You must come to me as soon as you can after feeling the mark burn. Most of all do not trust my death-eaters for they will betray us and we can't have that. Now let us make love together for I shall miss you dreadfully in the coming days after you leave." They made love deep into the night.

Kristal missed Tom already, even though she had only just appeared to get her supplies for her upcoming term. She twisted the ring she wore on the ring finger of her left hand, which was a silver band with an emerald embedded in it. It had been a gift from Tom as a symbol of his love for her. She wore an emerald green wrap dress with her black flats and she had her hair pulled up ponytail. With she carried a case with her clothes and various other things that she owned. She pulled some money out of the vault that Tom had set up for her on her birthday. Then she purchased her school robes as well as her wand. Her final purchases consisted of her books and various other supplies that she needed. Lastly she bought an owl to write to Tom, before she headed to King's Cross Station. She entered the platform just as Tom had told her to do and put her things on the train before heading to find a seat. She found an empty to some student, apparently in Slytherin. They introduced themselves as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. She found out that they were some of her fellow sixth years. As Hogwarts drew closer, she changed into her robes. Kristal had taken noticed that the skirts were too short, so she had it lengthened to her knees. She also had the sweater and top enlarged, so it didn't drew unnecessary attention to her body because that would be how Tom would have wanted it. Upon arrival she went with the first years to cross the lake, she picked the last remaining boat left and went across the lake alone.

She followed the first years inside the Great Hall to be sorted in front of the entire school. The good thing was that she would be sorted last because she was older. As she walked towards the front of the Great Hall, her face was emotionless as she glanced around. At this moment she really began to miss Tom a lot as she saw the faces of her classmates and her professors. The first years went forward as each of their names were called and then they were sorted into one of the following houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She watched each of them go forward be sorted and finally it was her turn. Her name was called and she went forward for her turn to be sorted into a house.

'You know your love as no one else knows him and it was very brave to except him like that. You are brave as a Gryffindor, but you belong where your heart truly lies. Your heart truly lies with the house of SLYTHERIN' the hat said to her. She stood after the hat was removed and went to join her house table. She didn't notice the stare of the potions' master (Professor Snape) following as she went to the table. Professor Snape wasn't sure what she was up but he knew that the young woman that had just sat at his house table wasn't typical Slytherin material but your normal Gryffindor. He scowled before glanced elsewhere in the Great Hall. Kristal had been given some private quarters in the Slytherin Tower because she was older than the other students. She unpacked her belongings and organized them in her new quarters. Then she slipped into bed and went to sleep. That night she dreamed of her and Tom, making love together.

Kristal had been miserable all day because she was on the rag and she had really bad cramps. To make things worse, her potions' professor (and head of house) was being a bastard about the slightest of mistakes. That was how he typically was around his students and if he didn't straighten up, then Tom was going to hear about this. She was 'lucky' enough to work with Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor in potions class. Before she could stop Neville he added an ingredient that caused the potion to explode. Snape told them to clean it up and told everyone else to leave immediately. Kristal said she would clean up the mess and that he (Neville) could go ahead a leave. He left as soon as he grabbed his belongings. Snape was really upset at this and rushed to where Kristal stood at as she began cleaning the cauldron in the sink. Rage filled her which unusual considering that she wasn't easily angered. She turned around and looked directly at him as she tossed the cleaning cloth into the sink and drew her wand.

"I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't let you piss me off and I very well intended to keep that promise, until this moment. I don't anger easily and you have pushed every single one of my buttons," she said. She felt her mark burning as she knew that Tom was calling her to him. She just hoped that he wasn't upset at her about yelling back at Severus, one of his death-eaters. "Damn that hurts like bitch." She cleaned the cauldron with a spell and stocked off to her quarters. She called for her cloak before heading to see Tom. She found Tom in his personal quarters were he was lying on his bed. He motioned for her to come to him. He brought her onto his lap, proving to her that he desired her.

He spoke in a gentle voice, "What has happened in Hogwarts lately, my love?"

"I was yelled at for a mistake that Longbottom made in potions. Your death-eater and Hogwarts potion master, Severus Snape. I didn't even give him reason to yell at me and I'm in his own house," she said whimpering.

"There, there, my dear. We shall take care of that and make things all better for you. Would you like to see me make him pay or torment him?" he said

"No my dearest, let me torment him. Let him be subject to my punishment. He just yelled at me, so he needs punished. But how to punish him…" she said. A smiled formed on the face of her lover as he bent and whispered his idea to her. She smiled and began laughingly evilly as she formed a plan to put it into action. That evening Tom called together his top death-eaters, which included Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Their plan was put into action, slowly but surely. Tom charmed her clothes into a very short denim skirt and a top (revealing her full breasts), paired with black knee-high boots and a cloak. At her side was a whip, and in order to complete her seductress outfit she wore black gloves. She stood at Tom's side with a hand on his shoulder. She put up the hood of her cloak as the death-eaters began to arrive. They stood at attention as death-eaters continued to arrive at command of their dark lord. When all the death-eaters had arrived, the dark lord stood to address his followers.

"My humble followers, I have news to bring to you. I have chosen a woman to rule beside me to conquer the forces of good. A woman that is to be my queen and you shall address her as My Queen, nothing else. Tell no one of this or I will know. You may all go, except Severus and Lucius. For I wish to speak to you two immediately," he said as Kristal stood at his side. All of his followers left except Severus and Lucius, which meant her plan could be put into action. She stepped forward as only two of Tom's death-eaters remained in the room.

She spoke in a sultry seductive voice, "Will you bow before your queen?" Lucius bowed before her, while Severus stood on his feet in front of her. "Will you not bow and respect me as your Lord's wife?"

"I will not bow before anyone but the Dark Lord," he said harshly. Tom stood at this but Kristal lifted a hand, telling him that she could handle it. Tom took his seat and watched to see what Kristal would do with Severus. Kristal took hold of her whip and brought it down hard on the floor within an inch of him. When he didn't bow, she told Lucius to raise to his feet. She walked over to Lucius and whispered what she wanted him to do. Lucius smiled as he walked over to his friend, Severus. Kristal went to Tom's side as they set to watch as Lucius took out his arousal, stroking it slowly as he stood before his best friend before walking around behind him. She stare her potion master's eyes widen as Lucius entered into him. Kristal moaned as Tom gently stroked her already aroused core as he snuggled her neck with his mouth. She watched her potion master struggle against Lucius thrusts.

"I like the thought of you being my wife, that would mean that I could make love to you more often. Speaking of my love, have you missed having me between your legs," Tom whispered in her ear as he proved how much he desired her. She groaned in discontent as Tom told her to dismiss the two remaining death-eaters. Kristal dismissed them to be on their way, in order for her and Tom to be alone. As soon as they left, Kristal kissed Tom square on the lips as she placed a hand on his groin. Tom groaned in protest as she lead him to his private quarters, and they slowly and painstakingly made love to each other. It was about 2am before they finished their lovemaking and she headed back to Hogwarts. She was thankful that she had an invisible cloak to hide her because she didn't want to run into Snape. She walked to her quarters through a hidden passage and dressed for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

* * * *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME BRIEF MENTION OF SEXUAL CONTENT, SO IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE OR THINGS THIS BOTHER YOU THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND GO TO CHAPTER 3. I WILL EXPLAIN THINGS WITHOUT THE DESCRIPTIVE DETAILS THAT ARE IMPORTANT FROM THIS CHAPTER THAT ARE IMPORTANT TO THE STORY, SO YOU DON'T MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT* * * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, but I do own Miss Kristal Carmichael.

_**A/N**__: I managed to borrow Professor Snape for a little while._

**Professor Snape**: I refuse to take part in any of this chapter with its ridiculous plot. Especially if this character, Kristal has been already been with Lord Voldemort.

**Me**: Come on please, will you do for me?

**Professor Snape**: Nope, not even for you. Not even if you ask me nicely.

**Me**: You're a jerk, you know that. Now you've done it, you got me to start crying.

**Prof. Snape**: I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry. I'll do it because it means so much to you.

**Me**: (hugs him tightly) thank you, thank you, thank you. I feel much better now, Severus. (kisses him on the cheek)

**Professor Snape**: ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH, 15 points from Gryffindor.

**Me**: I don't belong to the Gryffindor house, I'm Slytherin. So there.

**Professor Snape**: We'll see how much you like Slytherin after I'm done with you. You've gotten detention with me for a week.

**Me**: Good all the better to … (leans over to his ear and whispers something)

((Professor Snape sits down and stares at me strangely.)) I guess we won't be hearing much out of him for awhile.

_Chapter 2_

Kristal awoke the next morning, stretched her muscles as she climbed out of bed and get dressed for her classes that day in her school robes. She gathered her books and headed down to breakfast. Kristal took a seat next to Draco Malfoy, who she now knew to be the son of Lucius Malfoy. She smiled as she thought about the events that had taken place the evening before. She ate quietly as she thought about that day's classes and some of the lingering memories from the previous night's session with Tom. The Potions master had decided to make an appearance at breakfast. After finishing breakfast, she headed to her first class of the day.

Her classes had been rather good so far that day, but she had potions still to attend with her fellow Slytherins along with the Gryffindors. When everyone arrived in the classroom, the door slammed shut as Professor Snape entered the classroom. He shouted the orders for the potions and sent them to work. Kristal completed the potion with the help of her partner and managed to do everything correctly. After the class period ended, she was the last one to hand in her potion bottle. As she prepared to walk away from his desk, he grabbed her hand to stop her.

He hesitated before speaking, "Miss Carmichael, I wanted to apologize you for yell at you yesterday. It wasn't your fault, Mr. Longbottom is unable to properly brew a potion."

She smiled back at him and spoke, "Can you release my hand, sir?"

"Oh right, sorry," he said letting go of her hand. Kristal tripped and fell into the arms of the potion master. His arms caught her about her waist, pulling to her towards him. In the next moment he had his lips on hers, kissing her gently. Her body melted against his as if wanting him, but her senses kicked in and she pushed away.

"I'm sorry I can't, I just can't," she said walking out of the classroom, leaving him behind speechless. She walked back to her quarters as she thought about what had just happened. Kristal had enjoyed the kiss because of the gentleness of it, but some part of her had always enjoyed things a little rough. She was with Tom, but one of his death-eaters had made a move on her and she had liked it. That was what bothered her, but she didn't have the courage to tell Tom about it because it had only been a kiss, nothing else. Kristal lay down on the bed and fell asleep as she was doing her homework.

The next day, Kristal had been at lunch, when her owl swooped down delivering a letter to her. It was a note from Tom, although it wasn't signed by, so others wouldn't realize that it was from him. She was walking to her next class, a few students that were goofing around and one of them that was taller than her rushed by and snatched her letter from her. He ran with it keeping it in his hand above her head, she became angry and kicked him where it counted. Professor Snape only seeing her kick him, he walked up to them as she was grabbing her letter. He dismissed the other students to the infirmary and awarded her with a detention that evening.

She walked slowly into her detention in the Potions classroom. Professor Snape stood grimly in the front of the classroom. He pointed to a seat in front of him. She took the seat and stared at the floor.

"Do you know why you're here in detention, Kristal?" he asked her.

"Yes sir, I do," she said back.

"What is it for then," he asked.

"Because I kicked that other student where it counted, when he wouldn't give me back my letter," she said truthfully.

"You're right, but are sorry for what you did," he asked back. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Miss Carmichael, you do realize how much pleasure or pain you can give a man by touching that part of his body," he said. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes of course I do, sir. I know all too well what I can do to that part of man's body. Things like kicking injuries it, while pleasure is brought to it like this…" she said as she felt him through his trousers. He tried to remove her hands. Sensing his uneasiness she spoke, "What's wrong, am I getting to you. Don't lie about it, I know you are."

"Miss Carmichael, I … Oh hell bloody. Screw it," he said pulling her to him hard as he kissed him. That was all the proof that they both needed to realize they wanted each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I only own my OFC.

Me: Now see, Severus that wasn't so bad after all.

Prof. Snape: You stopped before you finished, and now I'm uncomfortable.

Me: I see, you're upset with me because I turned you on and didn't finish it.

Prof. Snape: You might say that.

Me: Here (tosses him something), the bathroom's all yours pal.

(Snape glares at me, obviously angry)

Prof. Snape: You mean you don't intend to finish what you started.

Me: Sorry pal, take it or leave it. (I point to the bathroom.) Of course, I could always call Lucius for you.

Prof. Snape: Don't you even dare, I'll take the bathroom.

**Chapter Three**

Suddenly, Kristal pulled back from him. 'What the fuck am I doing, I'm with Tom,' she thought.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but when I'm around you I tend to forget that I'm in a relationship already. I'd love to be with you, I would but I'm sorry, I can't," she said, staring into his black eyes with her blue ones.

Snape sighed and spoke, "That's alright, I understand. But promise me that you'll come to me, if things don't work out." She nodded, agreeing to his promise. "You may leave, your detention is over." Kristal nodded and headed back to her personal quarters. She lay down on her bed and didn't care that the tears came. 'What am I going to do, I love Tom and he loves me, but my body keeps wanting Professor Snape,' she thought to herself. She rolled over on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

That night at dinner, she barely touched her food from not being very hungry. Draco looked concerned because she was normally pretty hungry.

"Are you okay, Kristal," he asked her, frowning.

"I'm fine, I've just had a hard day," she said, taking a small bite. After dinner, she went back to her dorm room to sleep. She changed into her nightgown and slipped under the covers of her bed. Kristal missed Tom, something horrible and wished that she was in his arms, in his bed. A dreamless sleep overtook her as her head touched her pillow.

The next afternoon after dinner, she opened Tom's newest letter and read it in the privacy of her dorm room. It said that he had a surprise to give and that he wanted to see her as soon as possible after getting the letter. She dressed in her emerald green velvet dress and cloak, and then headed to the boundaries of Hogwarts where she appreciated to where Tom was. She found him, waiting for her in his personal quarters. He smiled at her, but when he saw that she was somewhat sad, he asked what was wrong. She pressed her lips his with need that she hadn't felt for a long time.

Pulling back she spoke, "Oh, how I missed you, Tom? Last night, I longed to be in your arms. Please make love to me." He smiled and kissed her deeply and took her in his bedroom and did as she asked.

He lay beside her with one arm propping him up and the other across her waist, after several sessions of making love to her. He gave a kiss on the lips and spoke, "Now, my love, the surprise that I wished to talk to you about. Get dressed, and follow me." She complied and followed Tom into the room where his Death-Eaters was beginning to gather. Kristal wore a hood to protect her identity from death-eaters that would reveal her identity to those against Tom. "My humble death-eaters, I informed you on our last meeting that this was my queen-to-be. Tonight, we celebrate our marriage together." Kristal was taken back, but smiled happily. "Severus, bring forth the rings that you purchased." Severus Snape brought two rings and knelt before the dark lord and Kristal. A minister, among the ranks of the death-eaters, administered the ceremonial rights.

Tom leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips, as a round of applause rang out among his death-eaters. Kristal felt Tom press his lower body into hers, making her realize that he wanted her yet again. She let out a moan, making him understand that she indeed wanted him as well. As he led her to his personal quarters, he dismissed his death-eaters. In their urgency, he forced her up against the wall and took her then and there. Afterwards, she headed back to her own quarters. Just as she was creeping by the dungeons, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was none other than Professor Severus Snape. She inwardly groaned at being caught and hoped that he wouldn't report her to the headmaster.

"Please, sir, don't turn me in. I beg of you," she said, staring up at him with pleading eyes. His scowl softened as he looked down at her.

"I promise not to tell the headmaster on one condition," he said, smiling down at her. As he stared at her, his eyes met her and she knew what he was asking. She nodded in agreement as he led her back to his personal quarters. As she entered his bedroom, he kissed her soundly on lips and she kissed him back. The kiss quicken their pace as each of them removed their clothing. He laid her on the bed and gave her a quick kiss before preparing her to receive him. After only a few moments, she was more than ready for him and he happily granted her requests. He lay on the bed and stared down at the young woman sleeping on his bed. Something caught his glance on her left hand, and he frowned, as the ring's familiar looks branded itself into his memories. With the quick wave of his wand, he cast an easy charm would prevented sperm from taking root.

"Time to rise and shine, Kristal, you don't want to be caught out after curfew," he said, shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, before dressing and leaving for her own dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

My Love the Dark Lord CHAPTER 4

_Me: What a dilemma, Kristal is in?_

_Snape: It's all your doing, not mine._

_Me: Well if you hadn't been ignoring me._

_Snape: Okay, okay get on with this chapter._

Kristal arose from her bed in the middle of the night to the feel of her dark mark burning worse than it ever had. She pulled on her cloak and rushed to their typical meeting place, but something didn't feel right. Her cloak allowed to remain as she watched the scene take place before her. The Order of the Phoenix was hunting down Tom and she had little time before they arrived. Tom came over to her and hugged her with a tightened grip, he looked down at her and frowned.

"My love, they will defeat me this time, but I have talked with my most favored death eater Snape and he will care for you after I am gone. Be strong, my love and do not fear my death. I love you, now hide quickly they are coming," Tom said as he kissed her quickly one last time. She raced into the shadows as she went to leave as to not be caught. In the shadows, she met up with the favored death-eater Snape. He held her close as she watched the Order destroyed the man that she loved, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Snape comforted her and held her close as her tears streamed down her face.

"Miss Carmichael, I promised that I would care for you and that is what I intend to do," he said, as he led her out for the line of fire and into the safety of Hogwarts. They went back to his quarters, where he held her as he cried nearly all night over her last husband. The death-eater Snape was the only thing that kept her from ending it all.

The following morning as she showered she noticed that her dark mark had faded into the outline of a heart with the words 'true love'. It made her smile and as inwardly she was saddened. But something in her heart told her that she had to continue because there was someone that would love her like Tom had, and that was Snape.

It was a mere two weeks when she found herself kneeling over the loo as she became sick, emptying her stomach of its breakfast. Behind her Professor Snape had a look of concern as she groaned again. He pulled out a vial of something to calm her stomach from the nausea, and he had her swallow in one gulp. She surprisingly felt better as he helped her to her feet as she brushed her teeth and returned to the bedroom. As Kristal laid on the bed, he took his wand and waved it over her stomach. His face went stern for a moment before his features relaxed and he smiled at her.

"Congratulations are in order, you are expecting a baby. I know what you're thinking, and in light of recent events: perhaps it is better that I am the father. Now would you like to know the gender of the baby: or do you want it to be a secret," Severus Snape said, smiling down at her.

"Tell me my dear Severus, we better make it official so everyone won't me a whore," she said, looking up at him

"First off, my dear, your beloved Tom took care of that. Your marriage to him, transferred me to husband upon his death, so we are publicly known to be married. They didn't know about your marriage to Tom at all. Now the baby is going to be a little GIRL," Severus Snape said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

_That was how Kristal Carmichael become Kristal Snape and how no one but Snape knew that she had been the wife of the Dark Lord. _

_**THE END!**_


End file.
